<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will do anything for love by Cheetahra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637524">I will do anything for love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetahra/pseuds/Cheetahra'>Cheetahra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetahra/pseuds/Cheetahra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a story idea anyone can use. I'm not that great at actually writing the stories though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will do anything for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can someone make a songfic story about Bilbo Baggins that uses the Meat Loaf song "I will do anything for love (But I won't do that)". I think that is an appropriate song to describe his actions on the trip,.</p><p>                     *the story can be romantic love or familial love<br/>
                            *could be time travel as well</p><p>please send me notice if you do make the story. I love reading all sorts of different stories</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>